


I Fucked the Law and the Law Won

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Uniforms, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Goushi has been given a job to play a police officer in a drama. Yuuta has...creatively obtainedthe costume after filming has wrapped up.He's got a few ideas for new applications of the costume.





	I Fucked the Law and the Law Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiririri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiririri/gifts).



> So Goushi's birthday gacha card this year (2018) in the Muteki Dangerous phone rhythm game featured him in a [police uniform](http://bpro.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%80%90BIRTHDAY_PARTY%E3%80%91Kaneshiro_Goshi). My friend and I were both thirsty about it. She drew pictures. I wrote words inspired by the pictures.
> 
> Here you go.

“Gouchin, Gouchin, look what I've got!” Yuuta held up a garment bag with his signature impish grin.

He wasn't supposed to have this, whatever _this_ was.

“What is it, Ashuu?”

Yuuta seemed as though he'd burst at the seams for how much he was bouncing in place. “It's your po-lice cos-tume!”

Goushi blanched. “How did you get that? I can't believe you could be so stupid, Ashuu!” He paused for a moment as if to consider all the decisions he'd ever seen Yuuta make, then added, “No, actually, I _do_ believe you could be so stupid.”

“Don't be like that, Gouchin!” Yuuta said. “We’ll have it back before they even know it's gone!”

This was an extraordinarily dumb idea, but Goushi knew Yuuta wouldn't stop vibrating with excitement unless Goushi entertained it. “What do you plan to do with it, then?”

“I want to play a game with you, Gouchin,” Yuuta said, suddenly more serious. “With you wearing this.”

Maybe this idea was less stupid than Goushi had originally thought. “What kind of game?”

“The kind where you pretend to arrest me.”

“And that's all?”

Yuuta flushed and pressed his lips together. “You know that's not all!”

“So you’d be a criminal, then?” Goushi stepped forward to take the garment bag from Yuuta. “Seems fitting.”

“Gouchin, you’re so mean. Do you want to do it, or not?”

Goushi unzipped the garment bag to inspect the contents, and was pleased to find all components within. “When?”

Yuuta shifted from foot to foot. “Kenken’s gone for the day. He won’t be back until late tonight. You and I both have the afternoon off… how about… now?”

Goushi frowned in thought while he zipped the bag back up. “And what will you wear, then?”

“I have something lined up,” Yuuta said with a smirk, then he continued in a sing-song voice, “I’ll go get changed!”

Goushi sighed as Yuuta bounced off to his bedroom, then took the costume bag into his own room. He still had no idea how Yuuta had gotten this, but it was already here, and he may as well enjoy himself.

He shed the outfit he had on and pulled on the police uniform. His heart sped up with each button he fastened on the shirt, the anticipation building the closer he got to being fully dressed.

He could also feel himself falling into character again.

With the tie clip being the final touch, he stepped out of his bedroom again. Yuuta was already out in the hallway, dressed in the most ridiculously ill-fitting striped jumpsuit with mischief in his eyes.

How would Goushi even start this? He ran through various ideas in his head — just grabbing Yuuta, trying to start with a conversation, leading straight into the “arrest” — but none sounded like they were what Yuuta was aiming for.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about that.

Yuuta stepped forward and dropped his gaze as he gave Goushi a coy smile. “But, officer… don’t you believe I’m innocent?”

Goushi crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Yuuta. “The evidence is stacked against you, Ashuu.”

“But I’m innocent! Don’t you believe me?”

“I’m going to have to take you in. The court will decide that.”

Yuuta’s eyes went wide and that look of mischief came back into his expression. “No.”

“No?” Goushi narrowed his eyes as he glared at Yuuta. “You can’t tell me no. You’re under arrest.”

Again Yuuta smiled, and then he repeated, “No.”

Goushi’s face dropped into a scowl. As if he’d let Yuuta talk back to him under any circumstances, much less this one—

He took hold of Yuuta’s collar, then slammed him back against the wall. He grunted as his back hit, but then his eyes lit up again. “Oh, Officer, that’s cruel and unusual punishment—“

“I’ll _give you_ cruel and unusual punishment,” Goushi growled as he forcibly turned Yuuta around and yanked his arms behind his back. He was still careful with _how_ he moved Yuuta’s arms, even if he wasn’t gentle in how he _grabbed_ at Yuuta, and Yuuta didn’t resist. Goushi held Yuuta’s wrists together with one hand while he worked the handcuffs loose with the other, then cuffed Yuuta’s arms together.

They weren’t exactly _real_ handcuffs, but they worked well enough, and he had made sure he knew where the key was before leaving his room.

Yuuta let out a soft groan as the handcuffs clicked into place before pulling himself back together and back into character. “But I’m innocent, Officer! I swear, I didn’t steal it!”

Goushi couldn’t help himself. It felt so good to have Yuuta at his mercy. He leaned close and ground his hips against Yuuta, then raised up on his tiptoes and murmured into Yuuta’s ear, “Maybe you could persuade me.”

Under his hands, goosebumps raised on Yuuta’s arms. He let his eyes fall closed for a second, then Yuuta whispered, “How can I do that, then, Officer? I’ll do… anything.”

The way he’d let his voice drop in pitch on that last word sent a shiver down Goushi’s spine, and he couldn’t stop his own soft moan from slipping out against Yuuta’s ear. “I’ll take what I want and if you’re good, I’ll let you go.”

Yuuta shuddered once again with another quiet moan. “I’ll be _so_ good, Officer. Please, let me…”

Even though Goushi was shorter than Yuuta, he was stronger, and so it was easy enough to drag Yuuta away from the wall again. He continued to keep up the rough act while still actually being actually gentle, and Yuuta played along with the manhandling, so Goushi didn’t feel the least bit guilty about it. He dragged Yuuta into his bedroom, then pushed him against the side of the desk. With a firm push, he bent Yuuta over the side of the desk. He kept a hand on Yuuta’s back as he leaned forward and whispered, “You don’t have any weapons, do you?”

“Oh, no, Officer. I don’t. I promise.” Yuuta did his best to sound as innocent as possible, even looking back over his shoulder at Goushi with his eyes wide.

Goushi leaned his weight down against Yuuta as he pushed back up to standing, then stepped back to run his hands over Yuuta’s legs. When he moved them back up he very purposefully ran his hands over the curve of Yuuta’s ass. “How can I be sure you’re not hiding them where I can’t see them?”

“I promise, Officer. Oh, _please_ don’t try to look.” Yuuta was playing this up more than he strictly needed to, but Goushi was into it.

It was just nice to know that Yuuta was into it too when he shoved his hands down the waistband of Yuuta’s pants and underwear and shoved them both down to his knees in one rough push. Again he ran his hands over Yuuta’s ass, in more of a possessive way this time.

“So you told the truth,” Goushi murmured as he continued to grab and squeeze at Yuuta’s skin.

Yuuta moaned softly and pushed back against Goushi’s hands. He took a deep breath, but when he spoke again Goushi could tell it was harder for him to keep the character. “I would never lie to you, Officer.”

Goushi leaned forward over Yuuta again, and let one of his hands slide down between Yuuta’s legs to stroke gently over Yuuta’s entrance. While he did so, he slid the desk drawer open with his other hand to pull out a condom and the bottle of lube.

Yuuta first stiffened slightly with the initial brush over his entrance, but quickly relaxed as he realized Goushi intended to actually prepare him. He said nothing else, but did let out a soft moan.

“I said I intended to take what I wanted,” Goushi murmured as he stepped back and tore open the condom wrapper in preparation, then squeezed some of the lube over his fingers.

“Have I been good?” Yuuta whispered.

Goushi pushed two fingers slowly into Yuuta. “So far,” he said, careful to keep in character.

Yuuta moaned low in his throat with that first intrusion, and his hands clenched against his back. He raised his hips to press more against Goushi’s fingers, and Goushi bit his lip against a soft moan of his own.

If he was this relaxed and his body this willing to accept the fingers, Yuuta must have been thinking about this game for a while. Goushi obliged and pushed them further into Yuuta. He was rewarded with a low groan from Yuuta and his hands clenching and relaxing where they were cuffed together behind his back, as if he wanted to touch Goushi.

This was one of his favorite parts of intimacy with Yuuta — he always reacted in the most wonderful way each time Goushi did this. He moaned and writhed against the desk and begged for more, and Goushi did not oblige. Tonight this game was about him dictating the pace, and even if Yuuta broke his character — but was, he, really? — Goushi was determined to keep to his own.

He continued that same slow, agonizing pace, only those first two fingers inside Yuuta. How far could he push before Yuuta started trying to take what was rightfully Goushi’s tonight?

To his surprise, even when Yuuta asserted himself, he stayed in character. “Officer, pl-please, I… I need more! Please!”

“Confess,” Goushi said as he pushed down against that spot inside Yuuta.

Yuuta keened as he involuntarily kicked a leg with the surge of pleasure, then panted for a moment. “But I’m innocent! Please, I’m doing what you want… just give me more, please…”

Goushi pushed a third finger into Yuuta and leaned over him as he did so. “You’d rather take this than confess?”

“Because I’m — ahh, yes — because I’m innocent!” Yuuta gasped, writhing harder against the desk. “I don’t want to confess when I’ve done…” He dragged out that last syllable into a moan. “Nothing wrong!”

Again, Yuuta’s body didn’t resist the press of Goushi’s fingers at all.  Goushi bit his lip against another groan even as he moved his hand faster. Yuuta continued to moan and writhe, and his begging faded into soft moans interspersed between quiet pleas for more.

Goushi drew his fingers out entirely and stepped back to take in the sight. Yuuta quivered there, his mouth open as he gasped for breath between his low moans. His cheeks were flushed, which made his freckles all the more obvious, and his eyes were closed tightly. Between his legs, Goushi could see a fine strand of fluid stretching between the tip of his cock and the desk, where it’d dragged against the side during his movements.

“Please… Officer, you can’t leave me like this… wasn’t I good?” Yuuta managed between his gasping breaths.

Goushi dug his handcuff key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the cuffs. “Don’t worry, Ashuu. I’m not done with you yet.”

Yuuta brought his hands up to push himself up from the desk, but Goushi took him by the arms, turned him around, and pushed him back down onto the desk. Once more, Yuuta grunted as he landed, and Goushi paused for a second.

He broke character long enough to say, “Color?”

They’d worked out a color system for safe words before they started playing these games, and it made it easier for them to get into character, for Goushi to be rougher with Yuuta, for Yuuta to give signals for when Goushi needed to back off or could go even harder.

Yuuta shifted back on the desk so his legs weren’t hanging off at such an odd angle, then whispered, “Green.”

Before he assumed character again, Goushi murmured, “Tell me if that changes.”

Once Yuuta nodded, Goushi let himself fall back in to his role and shoved his knee between Yuuta’s legs to push them apart. Yuuta cooperated, and moved his legs as Goushi nudged them. Once there was enough room for him, Goushi stepped forward and promptly pushed Yuuta’s shirt up to his underarms. “Get your hands up.”

Yuuta raised his hands up above his head, and Goushi leaned over him to cuff them together again. He purposefully ground his hips down against Yuuta’s cock and relished the soft whine Yuuta let out. When he straightened up again, he slipped one of his hands back under Yuuta’s shirt to run over his skin. Yuuta arched his back up into the touch with a quiet moan and wriggled under him.

“Officer, please… I’m trying to be good for you, please…”

Goushi stepped back again and unbuckled his trousers. As he pulled the zipper down, he said, “That’s up to me, Ashuu.”

Yuuta clenched his hands above the handcuffs again but left them above his head. His whole body quivered with built-up anticipation, and the flush on his cheeks had started to spread down to his chest.

After he pushed down his trousers and underwear under his cock, Goushi pulled the condom out of the wrapper and rolled it down his length. He squeezed more lube out onto his hand and smoothed it along his length, then nudged Yuuta’s legs apart before lifting up Yuuta’s thighs.

He took his cock in his hand, and pushed the head against Yuuta’s hole.

Yuuta moaned low in his throat as Goushi began to push into him, but his body was just as responsive as it had been when it was just Goushi’s fingers and he slid in without much effort. He still went slow so as not to hurt Yuuta, but with how willing he was it hadn’t even really been necessary.

Goushi took a moment to steady himself once he was buried completely inside Yuuta. It was a good chance to get a close look at Yuuta before continuing. He still had his eyes closed, his face pressed against his arm. He panted with low moans, and those little crooked teeth that looked like fangs were easily visible.

Yuuta looked almost innocent like this, which only made Goushi want to go harder.

He drew his hips back and slammed them forward, and Yuuta cried out as he craned his head back. “Yes! Please, Officer!”

Goushi continued to keep a fast, rough pace, and he ran his hands possessively over Yuuta’s chest as he did so. Yuuta wrapped his legs around Goushi’s waist, pulling him closer with those since he couldn’t do so with his arms. This only made each of Goushi’s thrusts go deeper, which made each of them moan louder in turn.

Yuuta had looked innocent at first, but now he was starting to look positively disheveled, and Goushi loved this even more.

He bent forward and kissed Yuuta hard, and without hesitation Yuuta brought his arms down. He couldn’t do much with his hands cuffed together, but he rested his hands on Goushi’s upper back, fingertips digging into the flesh through his shirt.

They couldn’t keep a kiss going for very long between how hard and rough Goushi was going and each of them needing to take desperate gasps and all their cries.

“Officer, please, I want to come. Please, let me come… Please, Officer,” Yuuta begged against Goushi’s lips. His legs were wrapped around Goushi’s waist in a crushing grip, and his fingernails dug into Goushi’s back. He was close, and so was Goushi.

Still, though, he couldn’t break character.

He lifted Yuuta’s arms back over his head and pressed them down onto the desk. He used the other hand to pinch at Yuuta’s nipple as he continued to slam forward into him, and the loud groan Yuuta let out was enough to push him over the edge.

It took him a few moments to gather himself, and he stepped back to look at Yuuta again while he slipped the condom off and knotted it.

He looked beautifully used, almost like a real prisoner would have in this situation.

“Are you going to confess?” Goushi asked between his gasps for air after his exertion.

Yuuta’s face crumpled. “Please, Officer… please believe me. I’m innocent! Wasn’t I good enough? Didn’t you enjoy yourself?”

Goushi took Yuuta’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it quickly, with no desire to drag out his own orgasm. “You were _very_ good, Ashuu. I might keep you, you were so good.”

“Ke—“ Yuuta’s back arched up as he bit his lip, though he didn’t crest at that point. “Keep me?”

“Yes, keep you.” Goushi slipped two fingers back into Yuuta, feeling up for that spot inside him again even as he continued to stroke his hand. “I can’t give up someone as good as you, after all. I’d take good care of you.”

Yuuta began to writhe again, and he brought his hands down to clutch together over his chest. He couldn’t keep still, and the way his breath started to hitch—

He spurted through Goushi’s fist onto his stomach with a loud cry.

Carefully, Goushi drew his fingers back out of Yuuta, and picked up the box of tissues to wipe them both clean with. Once he’d wiped up the worst of the mess, he took the key back out and unlocked the handcuffs. He gently rubbed Yuuta’s wrists, and urged him up from the desk.

He helped Yuuta to the bed then laid him down, and climbed in next to him. It generally took Yuuta a few minutes to come back from such a game, and all he could do was just hold him until Yuuta was ready to process.

“Wow,” Yuuta managed, once he’d come back to himself.

“That wasn’t too far, was it, Ashuu?”

Yuuta shook his head. “No, that was exactly what I wanted.”

Goushi pushed Yuuta’s bangs back from his forehead then kissed the skin there. “How long have you been planning this?”

With that broad, troublemaker grin, Yuuta said, “Since you said you were doing a shoot in a police uniform.”

“And how long have you been planning to _steal_ the uniform?”

“That’s a secret,” Yuuta said with a grin. “After all, I can’t incriminate myself if I want to continue to claim innocence.”


End file.
